Metallic glasses are metallic alloys that have a glassy phase with an amorphous atomic structure in a solid state. The glassy phase is believed to be a metastable phase and not a thermodynamically stable phase in a solid state. As a result, metallic glasses are typically formed by quenching from a liquid state to reduce or even avoid nucleation and growth of crystalline phases during solidification. As a result, casting large articles of metallic glasses may be difficult because large articles may not be quenched at sufficiently high rates.